1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of voicemail messaging on a computing device.
2. Background
The emergence and development of voicemail systems has resolved many of the impediments to phone communications that occur when a user is unavailable to answer phone calls. Voicemail systems allow remote users to quickly and securely convey information to one another without being concerned with the availability of a particular user. These systems have long been associated with conventional telephone systems in home and business settings. However, the widespread use of personal computing devices, including but not limited to mobile phones, has led to increased reliance on these devices as a replacement for conventional telephones. Like conventional telephones, personal computing devices can also be used to send and receive voicemail messages. Therefore, users of personal computing devices generally rely on the features of the voicemail system provided by their communications network service provider, or carrier.
Communication in a voicemail system typically involves storing and retrieving voicemail messages stored in a centralized message storage area located at a carrier's voicemail server. For example, a phone call is routed to a carrier's voicemail server if a mobile phone user is unavailable to answer the call for whatever reason. The voicemail message from the caller is recorded as a digital audio file and stored at the carrier's voicemail server. A notification of the new voicemail message is then sent from the voicemail server to the mobile phone. Once the notification is received, the mobile phone user can retrieve the voicemail message by dialing a designated phone number to access the carrier's voicemail system using either the mobile phone or a conventional telephone. Additionally, a personal identification number or access code must first be entered by the user in order to use the carrier's voicemail system.
Different carriers provide different features relating to voicemail storage and retrieval. For example, carriers often provide voicemail notifications and the ability to use voicemail system features directly from a user's device. Some carriers also provide “Visual Voicemail” features that allow users to view a list of voicemail message entries and select all or a portion of particular messages for playback through a graphical user interface on the device. Some carriers may even provide more advanced features such as text transcription services that allow users to read text transcripts of voicemail messages delivered to the user via electronic mail or Short Message Service (SMS).
Therefore, users of personal computing devices are often limited to those voicemail features that are provided by their respective carrier. Alternatively, carriers must configure their voicemail systems to enable and support a particular voicemail feature for their respective users. In addition, a network connection between the personal computing device and the carrier's voicemail server is normally required in order to access the carrier's voicemail system. Thus, a user who is in an area with little or no network connectivity would be unable to retrieve voicemail messages or utilize other features of the voicemail system. Even if a network connection is available, carrier networks are susceptible to performance issues associated with large numbers of users connected to the network at the same time.
Users of personal computing devices need the ability to use advanced voicemail features, such as voice-to-text transcription, without having to depend on the carrier to support such features. These users also need the ability to use voicemail messaging features without being hampered by connectivity issues related to the carrier's network. From the carrier's perspective, there is a need to be able to offer communication services without having to make changes to the carrier's backend voicemail infrastructure to support new voicemail features as well as the multitude of users who need fast, reliable access to such features (and save system resources).